gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quick Team
Welcome to the team that supports the relationship between Quinn and Puck. Quinn cheated on Finn and Sam, but never with Puck. That heavily implies that Quinn truly loves Puck. Puck loves Quinn dearly too, which was shown in season one. Unfortunately, Lauren got a hold of Puck in season two. Now that they have reunited not only with each other, but also with their daughter, Ryan Murphy just may be having one of his finer moments and will bring Quick back for good! Main picture credit goes to quickgifs.tumblr.com "I'm not here for a patch, I'm here because I love you." "You were my first. No regrets." ⊕Rules For This Team *Do not bash Quick, or any other ship *Don't delete anything that isn't yours! *Don't spam the page! No one likes spammers! *We are one big family, respect each other. *Don't troll. Seriously. Don't. ∗The Quickers If you love Quick and would love to see Quick happen, then sign! ' [[The Quick Team/Signatures 1-100|'Click Here to view the first 100 signatures ☺]] [[The Quick Team/Signatures 101-200|'Click Here' to view the next 100 signatures ☺]] 201. Mominalovesfinchel 202. Lovebrittana 203. FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes 204. Quinnfabray19 205. Musicalife24 206. QuickEspeciallyNow 207. ABeachDancer 208. Gabylmkurt 209. Muse.white-shadow 210. Brittana4Life 211. UnholyTrinity 212. IsaKlaineLover 213. CullenGirl99 214. FabrittanaForever 215. Ohiogleek1 216. BrittanaFollower 217. Letmebeyourstar 218. Thepuckerman 219.[[User:IceBerry|. ❅ IceBerry ❅ .]] 220. GleekBoy98 221. Amieturt13 222.Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 223. PauArg 224. NazTheGleek 225. Gleek&Proud 226. AndMo 227. Kurt&BlaineForever 228. By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to Joy..... 229. GlengleekShake it out ! Shake it out! 230. Venusandmars 231. Quickforeverandever 232. Brittanalovers 233. ImmaGleekOfGlee 234. Mithrx 235. Emmaloves1d 236. Alinaymx 237. Quinndependence98 238. Samcedes10 239. Snixx 240. VaneGo 241. RachelHudson999 242. Inogleekcb99 243. ILOVEgleelollol 244. [[User:Valetwi|'Valetwi']] Life is too short too even care at all... 245. I'm With Stoopid-Talk to the stoopid one. 15:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 246. TheRevengeGossiper 247. ♥Each one a line or two, I'm fine baby, how are you?♥Flamotta♥ 248. SantittanyShipper 249. BrittanaXSamcedes 250. Klaineisperfection 251. RedblueKS 252. SuperGleek100199 253. Blankparagraph 254. Ilovesebastiansmythe 255. Devilsophie2 256. 257. Quinns biggest fan 258. GleeQuickFanatic8 259. Xoxoamyxoxo 260. JadeGagaOlly 261. ♥Count to three, hold your breath, make a wish♥. 262. Stefany200000 263. Puck is my slushie 264. TVcommentgurl 265. Unicornianleague 266. Miss Fabray 267. EnniGleek 268. Quam&QuickShipper 269. Ian.agron 270. Iloveklaine10 271. Gleek4life353 I loved you then and I love you now 272. LoveGleeLoveFinchel 273. Breatt 274. TGP-GEEK 275. Gleekforever1018 276. Faithful Finchel Lover 277. Pamela Angela Malfoy 278. KiraGleek 279. PrettyYoungThing 280. DrewlovesKuinn 281. FreedomWithin 282. Gresheena 283. 284. ♡ Seddie ♡ Criffin ♡ Bori ♡ Cabbie ♡ Jandre ♡ Brittana ♡ Klaine ♡ St. Berry ♡ 285. GlennnnnB94 ⊕Quickfics *This is Our Path, We Walk it Together by totallygilmore *In My Daughters Eyes by broodyandcheery143 *It's Always Been You by HarleyQuinn23 *Dueting With You by totallygilmore *We Can Do This bylilgulie5 *Say A Little Prayer For You by broodyandcheery143 *Just Let Me Try by lilgulie5 *Innocent by totallygilmore *Leave My Window Open by lilgulie5 *Need You Now by GleekingOut *A Sort Of Fairytale by theresatheresa20 *Beth by totallygilmore *Life After Journey by Deirdre Alex *It Should've Been Us by supersoxfan5 *The Boy is Mine by totallygilmore *Happily Ever After by theresatheresa20 *Don't You Ever Change by lilgulie5 *Your Own Terms by totallygilmore *My Family Will Always Come First by Dani05 *Honey and Wheat by XxsuitcaseofmemoriesxX *Happy Birthday, Baby by totallygilmore *Lady Quinn by effervescent_wallflower effervescenet wallflower *Wake Me Up by totallygilmore *The Truth by Glee Rocks! *The Truth Part 2 by Glee Rocks! *The Truth Part 3 by Glee Rocks! ♥Reasons Why We Ship Them *They are HOT together *They had a baby together *Because she just wants someone to love her, especially now *He told her he loved her, especially now *The baking scene in Wheels *He shows that he trusts her, in I Kissed A Girl *He blames her craziness on himself, and apologizes *Every time he sings, she fangirls *Because of how guilty and sad he looked when she was singing in Funk *He was the only boyfriend Quinn never cheated on *Quinn was his first love *It wasn't just another hook-up for him *Beth was no accident *The babysitting scene in Hairography *She looked the happiest when he came out from the wings in Never Can Say Goodbye *He is the only boy she was ever willing to have sex with *He wanted to be a family with her, and Quinn would have never tried to get Puck involved in her plans to get Beth back if she didn't want to raise her with him *Their eyebrow raises: Cute and sexy at the same time *Because she told him he was special and romantic *Because he believes in her, in I Kissed A Girl *They fight like a married couple *Their hug was so cute in Hold On Onto Sixteen, and she scouted him out of all the people on stage just so she could hug him *Because when ever they make out, she tugs on his mohawk *They both deeply care about their daughter and want her to have a good life *Because he helped her overcome her craziness by encouraging her to not let a baby or a dude get in the way of her future *Their dance in Michael *In Michael, Puck "fangirled" over Quinn this time when she was singing *Because they NEED a duet *Quinn stated that she wanted Puck back (I Kissed A Girl) *Beth was the only song that made her cry *Because they are perfectly imperfect together *Often stare at each others butts during songs. (Examples: Halo/Walking on Sunshine and Fat Bottomed Girls) *Because she fangirls everytime that he sings a solo *Because Puck was the only one that realized Quinn need help from her friends (I Kissed A Girl) *Because Puck was the first boy she thought of in her Michael fantasy *Because Puck loved, cared, and believed in Quinn before it was even cool (Journey, I Kissed A Girl) *They're so awesome even Rachel ships them ∗The Quick Headquarters Having a problem with ship-bashing? Can't figure out how to sign your name? Just ask the members of the Quick Headquarters! We're here to help you and provide you with assistance if there are any issues here, or if you just simply have a "Quick" question. '''Note: The Quick Headquarters aren't "in power" over the rest of the other members, we just keep the peace and help newer Quickers :)' ⊕Featured Video and Song '''It's back!!! The Quick themed featured video of the week is back! If you've seen any great Quick vids over the past week that are ''appropriate, please suggest them in the comments or message anyone of the Quick Headquarter members! If you have a song in mind that goes well with their relationship, then please suggest it too!' ∗Gallery ' Quick-season-3-quinn-and-puck-24996774-500-278.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25653024-500-550.jpg Quick-quinn-and-puck-25653023-245-138.gif 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg|Puck and Quinn. Glee1222.png|Quinn and Beth. Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg quick2.png|Puck and Quinn in Hell-O. source: weheartit.com quick4.jpg|Quinn and Puck Season1. source: weheartit.com QuickS3.png|Quick in S3. source: weheartit.com bakingscene.png|The baking scene. source: weheartit.com Salgron.jpg|Mark and Dianna. source: weheartit.com Y-16.jpg Puckandquinn23.jpg Quick2.png 180071 110524925691619 100002023363558 79766 6616845 n.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662080-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662081-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662086-1280-700.jpg 402px-Quicklove.gif 594px-Hello (1).jpg 84883-360-puckquinnjpg.jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg Glee-press-conference-2010-quinn-and-puck-15955931-399-600.jpg GleePuckQuinndistance.png GleeQuinn-and-Puck.jpg Gleestills14 16.png Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-01.jpg PUCK A~1.JPG Photo 00002.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-glee-couples-11784797-1280-720.jpg PuckQuinn.png Puck and Quinn foohgghd fight♥.jpg Puck and quinn walking.jpg Quick-on-New-York-quinn-and-puck-22341078-408-295.jpg Quinn-and-puck-fluff.jpg Rolleyes.JPG Tumblr l3rmzyvBLH1qc64g9o1 500.png Tumblr l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1 500.png Untitled 2.png|Puck and Quinn seeing the Diva-Off quick-hands.png|Quinn reaching for Puck's hands. 427036457.jpg|Quick in Pot O Gold (episode 3x04) Capture101.PNG|Puck and Quinn in Pot O' Gold Capture 2.PNG puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg quick 1.jpg quick pic.jpg quick 3 pic.jpg quick 4.jpg Tumblr lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo6 250.gif|Quinn & Puck hugging after performing at Sectionals Mark-Dianna-Quinn-NoahPuck.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-15923928-400-290.jpg Quinn-Puck-quinn-fabray-17364799-500-367.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25174304-500-257.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25174289-500-228.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25174247-500-281.gif 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg|Puck and Quinn. Glee1222.png|Quinn and Beth. Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg quick2.png|Puck and Quinn in Hell-O. source: weheartit.com quick4.jpg|Quinn and Puck Season1. source: weheartit.com QuickS3.png|Quick in S3. source: weheartit.com bakingscene.png|The baking scene. source: weheartit.com Salgron.jpg|Mark and Dianna. source: weheartit.com Y-16.jpg Puckandquinn23.jpg Quick2.png 180071 110524925691619 100002023363558 79766 6616845 n.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662080-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662081-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662086-1280-700.jpg 402px-Quicklove.gif 594px-Hello (1).jpg 84883-360-puckquinnjpg.jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg Glee-press-conference-2010-quinn-and-puck-15955931-399-600.jpg GleePuckQuinndistance.png GleeQuinn-and-Puck.jpg Gleestills14 16.png Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-01.jpg PUCK A~1.JPG Photo 00002.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-glee-couples-11784797-1280-720.jpg PuckQuinn.png Puck and Quinn foohgghd fight♥.jpg Puck and quinn walking.jpg Quick-on-New-York-quinn-and-puck-22341078-408-295.jpg Quinn-and-puck-fluff.jpg Rolleyes.JPG Tumblr l3rmzyvBLH1qc64g9o1 500.png Tumblr l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1 500.png Untitled 2.png|Puck and Quinn seeing the Diva-Off quick-hands.png|Quinn reaching for Puck's hands. 427036457.jpg|Quick in Pot O Gold (episode 3x04) Capture101.PNG|Puck and Quinn in Pot O' Gold Capture 2.PNG puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg quick 1.jpg quick pic.jpg quick 3 pic.jpg quick 4.jpg Tumblr lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo6 250.gif|Quinn & Puck hugging after performing at Sectionals Mark-Dianna-Quinn-NoahPuck.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-15923928-400-290.jpg Quinn-Puck-quinn-fabray-17364799-500-367.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25137690-356-200.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25056085-356-200.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25056083-356-200.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-25656964-500-203.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-25656942-500-200.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-25656941-500-201.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-28829287-500-282.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-28829283-245-150.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-28829280-245-150.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-25784203-245-138.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-25784197-245-138.gif P-Q-quinn-and-puck-28744233-245-170.gif Tumblr m0anl7Cble1qj2wy9o2 500.gif Tumblr lgelv1JI2R1qbyc8e.gif Tumblr m0anl7Cble1qj2wy9o1 500.gif 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg -3 love -3.jpg It's pretty hard.jpg Puck-beth-1-.jpg 604px-QuickPicnik.jpg 604px-QuickPicnik.jpg Greenshot 2012-03-30 11-56-55 copy.jpg|just like Quick , Di and Mark are both stunning :D 3x04-Pot-O-Gold-quinn-and-puck-26490627-1280-720 copy.jpg Quicketh Babysit.jpg Quick-quinn-and-puck-10367407-320-193.gif tumblr_lf1pmooG0r1qet5fio1_500.gif tumblr_lm6c0hJbb71qdva0do1_500.gif tumblr_ljviztmgzc1qgf8zgo1_500.gif Quick_glee.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-29286401-500-312.jpg Quick-in-Original-Song-quinn-and-puck-20343109-566-331.jpg QUICK-in-Born-this-way-quinn-and-puck-21507895-658-340.jpg Quick-glee-8484737-1280-720.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-27491728-500-280.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg PQ-quinn-and-puck-29022374-245-245.gif PQ-quinn-and-puck-29022363-245-245.gif PQ-quinn-and-puck-28812668-500-590.jpg Mark-Dianna-quinn-and-puck-24367986-341-512.jpg Mark-Dianna-quinn-and-puck-20162201-500-363.png Mark-Dianna-quinn-and-puck-20162200-395-427.jpg Mark-and-Dianna-with-the-cast-quinn-and-puck-8289860-480-640.jpg Mark-and-Dianna-quinn-and-puck-20352458-500-332.png Mark-and-Dianna-quinn-and-puck-20352457-295-308.jpg Mark-and-Dianna-quinn-and-puck-20352455-215-232.gif I-Quick-quinn-and-puck-20989969-357-476.png 3x04-quinn-and-puck-26135400-595-412.jpg quick-quinn-and-puck-29286390-500-195.gif quick-quinn-and-puck-29286394-500-239.gif tumblr_lyd5rzeIop1qjenjvo1_250.gif tumblr_lyd5rzeIop1qjenjvo2_250.gif tumblr_lyd5rzeIop1qjenjvo3_250.gif tumblr_lyd5rzeIop1qjenjvo4_250.gif tumblr_lzk2n7FeWh1qhhd9qo2_250.gif tumblr_lzk2n7FeWh1qhhd9qo4_250.gif tumblr_lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo2_250.gif tumblr_lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo1_250.gif tumblr_lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo3_250.gif tumblr_lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo4_250.gif tumblr_lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo5_250.gif tumblr_lzv77f7Niv1qi4ywfo6_250.gif tumblr_m1vnqfweG71qdoa6uo1_250.gif tumblr_m1vnqfweG71qdoa6uo2_250.gif tumblr_m1vnqfweG71qdoa6uo3_250.gif tumblr_m1vnqfweG71qdoa6uo4_250.gif Tumblr lg8kh74oZg1qauj5io1 r1 400.gif Quickyf.jpg 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg Dianna agron and mark salling 97.jpg Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-01.jpg Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif Glee1222.png 150.jpg PuckQuinn.png Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg Tumblr_l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1_500.png|QUICK 594px-Hello_(1).jpg 402px-Quicklove.gif gleestills14_16.png GleePuckQuinndistance.png puck and quinn walking.jpg PuckQuinn-quinn-and-puck-9562628-10.gif Tumblr kondlfZJUV1qzcnljo1 500-1-.jpg 165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n.jpg 180071 110524925691619 100002023363558 79766 6616845 n.jpg GleeQuinn-and-Puck.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-glee-couples-11784797-1280-720.jpg tumblr_l3rmzyvBLH1qc64g9o1_500.png PUCK_A~1.JPG 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg Dianna agron and mark salling 97.jpg Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201560-500-281.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-18424856-210-210.gif Quinn-and-Puck-Promo-3-quinn-and-puck-20393319-356-200.gif Quinn-Puck-quinn-and-puck-21601446-499-281.gif 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg Dianna agron and mark salling 97.jpg Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-01.jpg Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201565-496-278.gif 8_glee_idina_menzel.jpg Puck_and_Quinn_food_fight♥.jpg Glee Wallpaper Thumbs Dianna.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662080-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662081-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662086-1280-700.jpg Glee-press-conference-2010-quinn-and-puck-15955931-399-600.jpg Photo_00002.jpg rolleyes.JPG quinn-and-puck-fluff.jpg 2921060_s.gif tumblr_lpbj1w9glk1r0lbaio1_500.jpg tumblr_lixm3fO0GO1qgqc9u.gif tumblr_lih78rjxcn1qcan44.gif Quick-on-New-York-quinn-and-puck-22341078-408-295.jpg 84883-360-puckquinnjpg.jpg Puck_and_Quinn_foohgghd_fight♥.jpg Quick!.jpg GleePuckQuinndistance.png QuickS3.png PuckQuinnIKAG1.png 560334 383135675059437 176025392437134 1227555 1866991535 n.jpg Puck_n_quinn.jpg Cute_Dianna.gif Quick Kiss Season 3.jpg tumblr_m43iseoc7b1qebkw9o1_500.gif Tumblr m4gmrvd3wC1qk3us5o2 250.gif tumblr_lx90cyfRDd1qa2cewo1_250.gif tumblr_lx90cyfRDd1qa2cewo2_250.gif tumblr_lx90cyfRDd1qa2cewo3_250.gif tumblr_lx90cyfRDd1qa2cewo4_250.gif tumblr_m1v3v4LZbG1qf6wr7o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1v3v4LZbG1qf6wr7o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1v3v4LZbG1qf6wr7o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1v3v4LZbG1qf6wr7o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1v3v4LZbG1qf6wr7o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1v3v4LZbG1qf6wr7o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3a3j9fhl01qljfa5o1_500.gif tumblr_m4h5b0gSbj1qc10uco1_250.gif tumblr_m4h5b0gSbj1qc10uco2_250.gif tumblr_m4h5b0gSbj1qc10uco3_250.gif tumblr_m4h5b0gSbj1qc10uco5_250.gif tumblr_m4h5b0gSbj1qc10uco6_250.gif tumblr_m4h5b0gSbj1qc10uco7_250.gif Tumblr m4h5b0gSbj1qc10uco8 250.gif 300px-Q-P-quinn-and-puck-30922294-498-281.gif Quinn-and-Puck,-1.jpg DWLYQuick.jpg GoodbyeQuick.jpg QuickHug.gif GYHQuick.png HILYQuick.jpg Glee-quick.gif Quicky.jpg Quickyf.jpg Quick 2.jpg Quickv.jpg Quickydears.gif Quick Journey.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-20688155-500-241.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-17411764-500-281.gif Quick.gif Quickfan.png Quick -3.jpg Quick-1X09-quinn-and-puck-21575802-500-276.gif Quick-2X18-quinn-and-puck-21575854-500-242.gif Quick-3-quinn-and-puck-18673726-500-450.gif Quick-3-quinn-and-puck-21197570-500-248.gif Quick-3-quinn-and-puck-21331343-500-263.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136551-800-884.jpg Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif ''' Quick Templates Category:Teams